


Your Eyes are Full of Stars

by hrewannabe



Series: A Feeling I've Never Felt Before [7]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Brujahs being brujahs, F/F, Gore, Hurt but Without the Comfort, Vampires, brujahs bein gay, descriptions of wounds and violence, people pretending to be clans they are not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrewannabe/pseuds/hrewannabe
Summary: Vampire's don't really bleed but her girl is bleeding out and it's all her fault.If only she hadn't tried to go alone, if only Becca hadn't followed her...





	Your Eyes are Full of Stars

She’s panicking. Hadn’t thought, didn’t think that her little lion would have followed her all the way to Waynesboro would have… Would have…

Would have taken on her siblings for her. Nike had gone preparing to die and instead she has a broken arm and her girlfriend dying in her arms, her pale face growing paler and Nike has no idea what to do, besides wrap her up and try to keep her heart in her body. Fingers slip and try to grab her phone, watches it fall onto the ground and she’s scrambling. Her cheeks are wet, and the damn thing is broken, and she’s scrambling through Becca’s pockets. The blonde doesn’t go anywhere without her phone and she’s slipping the phone out, hands shaking and clicking through the contacts for Grigori. He’s a Tremere, they have magic, he can fix her, can do something so she’s not turning into another pile of dust just like everyone else. Can feel her thoughts spiraling, the beast is gone, curled up in her mind far far away and is no help. Not in this moment, is content with the carnage, doesn’t care about the cleanup. Has to pull herself together before she can press call, it takes to long for phones to connect and she feels the panic rising.

“Hello” a clear voice rings out from the phone’s small speaker.

“Grigori, what are you doing right now! Wait doesn’t matter. I need a favor, I’ll give you a boon whatever it takes!” and she knows the panic is seeping through is blaring out the other side of the phone. There’s no way she can be calm even if she wanted to. There’s a pause, and she worries that the man has hung up on her and she’s panicking and switching it to speaker phone to hear better.

“I’m listening” the cool calm voice resounds out over Becca’s shitty phone speakers.

‘Do you have a safe place? Anywhere near Waynesboro? The closer the better!” and she’s sitting the phone onto Becca’s stomach and trying to heave the heavy girl up, needs to get them out of here before someone comes back. Realizes she can’t carry the girl the way she needs to and wants to cry, gently eases her back down to the floor.

“Define safe.”

“As in no one” and Becca is starting to shift and move, and oh god, oh god, oh god. Has to move the phone and gently press her back down, wants to just lay there on the floor and cry because fucking hell this was all her fault. If Becca dies it’s all her fault. Watches the blonde try to tell her something and gently brushes hair out of her face “No sweetheart, don’t move” and is moving back towards the phone and picking it up. “As in no one knows the location, or well-fortified, maybe both? I don’t know?”

“Secret, yes, fortified, no.”

“It’ll work. What’s the address?” and he’s rattling off an address in Waynesboro and she’s muttering a thanks and disconnecting. Then Becca is moving again, struggling and Nike is afraid the girl is going to get to injured, that her heart might fully disconnect and then she’ll be all alone. She’s shoving the phone into her pants pocket and trying to pull the blonde to her feet as best she can with one arm. Cries out in pain when the blonde’s full weight is on her shoulder and its flaring red hot, and she’s moving and trying to talk again. Nike has is trying so hard to not let out a cry and has to reach across to still the blonde, is trying to keep standing, keep the both of them up and is so so scared that they won’t even make it out of the building.

“Hey, hey Becca, Becca darling please, please work with me right now” and they’re moving out the room and down the hallway and it’s so slow, too slow and she’s feeling the panic rising up. She’s so glad they don’t have to climb stairs, just has to get them outside.

They just have to get out.

They can make it.

They get outside and Nike cusses. Didn’t think this far, because the only thing in the parking lot is motorcycles. Is in tears again and Becca is bleeding out, her hand runs a red hand print down the side of her bike before Nike can drag the both of them onto her own bike. She tears out of the parking lot as gently as she can and is rushing towards the address.

Getting Becca off the bike is hard with only one arm, but she manages. She doesn’t have the time or patience to wait for the Tremere to get there and unlock the door, doesn’t have enough mobility left in her other arm to pick the lock and so she’s rearing back her good arm to pound through the wood. Reaches her good hand inside the hole to unlock the door and is dragging Becca in. The room they’re in is sparse, but there’s a table in the middle and she’s leaning her strong beautiful girl against it and shoving the rest off into the floor, dragging her up onto the table. She’s panicking again. “where the fuck is that slimy little bastard” and she’s checking Becca for more injuries beside the hole in her chest. Frantic movement, doesn’t hear the door open, but Becca is groaning and trying to shuffle off the table and Nike is pulling her back a soft cry on her lips. “Babe, fuck, baby come on don’t fucking do this, please!”

“Lem..lemme up, gotta..” and her girl is still struggling to sit up and Nike feels a new wave of blood rush down her cheeks.

“hey..Hey, don’t- don’t do that, Grigori is gonna be here, he’s gonna fix this” and she throws a quick glance towards the door is hoping that he’s going to be there soon and spots the man. A baseball cap pulled low, with a loose hoodie, recognizes the tremere. “What’re you doin over there! Fuck! She’s bleeding out, do something!” and he’s heading over at a calm pace and Nike’s beast is starting to creep back out, shaking off the sleep, head rearing in her panic and frustration. She takes a step back, good hand still hovering over Becca’s upper chest. Watches him come over and peer at the carnage that’s become Becca’s body and Nike is withdrawing her hand completely.

“What happened?” Watches the man notice the large gaping hole in her girl’s chest, the way the heart is barely hanging on, and the broken ribs. Is ashamed at the way she had been corner and the way that Becca is injured.

“I- I went to go fix the Waynesboro situation and she followed me. I didn’t know she was there and then out of no where Kore was just” and a sob breaks it way free. “You’ve got to fix this, You’re a Tremere right? They’ve got magic! Put her back together” and she’s begging, has never begged anyone before since she’d lost her humanity and became a kindred besides Lavender and Becca. Has never truly entertained the thought and here she is begging some Tremere to fix the only thing that’s really left in her life. She watches the man grin and the beast is shaking the sleep off fully and roaring so loud.

She lets a snarl rip its way out “what’s the snicker for” and she’s crowding up in his space.

“Don’t mind me. Just enjoying the historical irony of sending a Tremere to heal someone” and she’s slinking out of his space with a nod, is riled up, forces the beast down. She slides down onto the floor to sit next to the table, one hand reaching up to grab Becca’s. Watches him look them both over and then walk out after saying that he would be back. The wait seems like forever, but Nike is willing to trust him from the way that Becca had spoken about him. When he comes back he’s blocking her view of Becca so she can’t see anything but Becca is making soft scared sounds every now and then mixed with ones that are soft sounds of pain and she squeezes her hand again.

“Who’s Kore” he asks as he threads a needle, and turns back to start sewing.

“My blood sister. What do I owe you” Nike asks pushing her way off the floor with her good arm. Doesn’t really want to talk about Kore, or the look of surprise on Becca’s face as her blood siblings hand tore through her lover’s chest or the way that Becca had coughed up blood after. Doesn’t want to think about the way that Kore is still out there somewhere.

“And she did this?” he asks trying off the thread.

“Yes, I wouldn’t lie about something like this” and she’s being honest, doesn’t think this is something she would make up, could never make up even if she wanted to.

“Let’s call it a couple of minors”

“And how many is a couple” she’s thankful, so thankful, but she can’t afford to owe someone one too many favors or boones.

“lets say two each.”

“For me and Becca? Is there- is there any way for me to take hers as well?” and Nike can’t bear the thought of Becca having to take on two boones she never asked for, that shouldn’t even have needed to owe if her sire had kept her safe. If Nike hadn’t been so rash.

“Sure” and he’s stepping away from Becca and Nike is crowding in. Want’s to touch her so badly, is so afraid of hurting her.

“Thanks.”

Her girl is trying to protest, stocky figure twisting on the table but all she can manage is a breathy “fuck you” that has Nike leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead before straightening back up and looking at Grigori.

“You can’t tell Arista” and she’s afraid of what she’ll do to her, to Becca, what a sire who didn’t follow after their childer racing into danger will take an injury like this. Knows that Lavender would have never approved of actions like the one that Becca had taken, had outright forbidden attachment like this because it was a weakness. Can hear Becca making soft sounds behind her at the mention of Arista and watches Grigori pull his hood down low over the cap.

“Sounds good. She should be fine. Just take a bit of time.”

Becca lets out another groan and Nike can hear her shifting on the table, hears her gravelly voice croak out “he looks less stupid, where’s his hat?”

“She didn’t mean that” and she grunts pulling Becca up and into her arms as best she can. Has to start getting them out of here.

“Draws too much attention from the ladies. I didn’t want to give your location away” he drawls and his comment has Nike thinking about the westerns that the Bower sisters had liked to watch.

“Much appreciated” and she’s walking Becca out of the room as best she can. Becca is gazing into her eyes, one hand reaching up to touch her hair “Your eyes are full of stars…” and the hand is dropping, full weight of Becca on her shoulder again and Nike is glad that she’s not a human, because her face would have been stained red from the comment. She starts them down the street at a steady pace looking for a solid car to hijack so that she can call Mari for a safe house.


End file.
